A Matter of Honor
by Maverick500
Summary: This story is set 11 years after the events of Chosen When a vampire who's forsaken killing humans saves a witch on the run from the oldest of his kind, and a gang of witch hunters. Anything could happen. Please R&R
1. Ch 1: Meetings in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTVS, they belong to Joss Whedon, I'm just borrowing them. However all other characters are mine.

**Ch1: Meetings in the Dark**

Lucien stood on the roof of a very tall building letting the wind, and rain assault him. He was a tall very powerfully built man with long thick shoulder length raven black hair that he kept tied back in a ponytail, coarse black stubble covering the lower part of his face, and dark piercing brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans a tight black t-shirt shirt, black boots, and a black leather duster. He wore a simple silver braided chain around his neck, and he had a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a black dragon holding a blood red stylized L. He contemplated his life up to this point. He was born in 1172, and was sired in 1198. For over 650 years he caused mayhem, carnage, and destruction everywhere he went, but in 1848 he quit feeding off humans, and started feeding off animals. He also started saving humans from others like him. This ended up making him hated among all of the underworld. He was snapped out of his reverie by a shrill scream that was lost in a loud clap of thunder. He dove off the roof his leather duster flapping in the wind. He took off running as soon as he landed, his duster billowing out behind him as he ran. When he got to the source of the scream he drawled with traces of his Irish Brogue still in his voice, " Can I play, or is this a private party."

The lead vampire a reject from the 70's growled, " This our kill go get your own."

Lucien roared as he deftly pulled out a stake, and slammed it into the vamp, turning him to dust. Another vampire hissed, " Who the hell are you?"

Lucien smirked evilly as his eyes turned a brilliant cobalt blue, and his fangs elongated, then he said before he plunged the stake into the other vamp's heart turning him to dust also, " Perhaps you've heard of me, name's Lucien."

The other 6 vampires hissed, and snarled as they all attacked at once. Lucien pulled another stake from his duster as he snarled, " Let's dance."

And with that he ran into the hissing clawing vampires. He staked 3 of them before they hit him even once. He spotted one trying to get to the young woman cowering in the corner. He expertly threw one of his stakes through the vamp's heart, dusting it. That left only two vamps. They both attacked simultaneously, Lucien leapt into the air, and savagely kicked one in the head, knocking it unconscious, then when he landed he dusted it. Leaving only one remaining. He glared at the last vamp, and snarled, " Come on boy let's play"

The vamp charged him, he spun to the side, and drove his elbow into the vamp's temple, knocking the charging vamp from his feet. The vamp leapt to it feet, and hissed, " Why are you attacking us?"

Lucien raised a scarred eyebrow as he growled, " Because I'm tired of you bloodsuckers killing innocent humans."

The vamp looked shocked as he hissed, " Do you not realize that you are a predator, a hunter. Made to take human life in the night."

Lucien growled as he hit the vamp in the head with a spinning heel kick, " I don't do that anymore."

As the vamp jumped to it's feet, it stared at Lucien. Never before had it fought something so strong. It asked, " Are you a master vampire?"

Lucien warily circled the younger vampire as he said, " Yes, why do you ask?"

The younger vamp said, " I've never fought anyone as strong as you."

Lucien smirked as the younger vamp was suddenly thrown right into Lucien's stake. Lucian around, and saw a young woman standing proudly in front of him. Lucien studied the woman for several moments, and decided she was beautiful. She was a short petite beauty with a very buxom figure. She had long thick wavy blood red hair that spilled all the way down her back, the most beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes he'd ever seen, they were rimmed in black eyeliner, and full bee stung lips that were painted in a very dark red., She wore black low rider jeans that accentuated her heart shaped backside very, very nicely, a blood red halter top that hugged her very ample breasts, and allowed a very generous amount of her lucious cleavage to be on display, black stiletto boots, and a black leather jacket. He noticed she had a small diamond bar through her navel, and the same through her right eyebrow. She arched the pierced eyebrow, and said sarcastically, Your welcome."

He said, " Thanks, but I didn't ask for your help. Name's Lucien by the way."

The woman said, " I know who you are. The one vampire in all existence that protects humans without the benfit of a soul We have been keeping tabs on you."

Lucien arched a eyebrow as he as he asked, " We?"

The woman nodded as she said, " Yea we as in… my coven."

Her eyes widened as if she suddenly remembered something. She took off running down the alley. Lucien called, " But I didn't get your name."

The woman called back, " Gwen Boudreaux."

Then she was out of sight. Lucien shook his head as he walked back to his deep metallic blue 1969 Corvette Stingray 427 climbed in, and roared back to his apartment.

3 nights later found Lucien speeding through the streets of New Orleans. He had already fed, and was looking for something to do, when he pulled up in front a small bar in The French Quarter called _Los Innocence_. Quickly shut the car off, and fliudly slid out. He sauntered through the door, and up to the bar, he was about to order a drink, when he heard a silky seductive voice, I was hoping I'd see you."

Lucien turned around, and was immediately thankful that his heart no longer beat, or he'd be dead. Gwen stood in front of him dressed in the tightest, shortest black leather miniskirt, and very, very tight black halter top he'd ever seen. Her luscious Blood red hair framed her beautiful face, she wore the same makeup she had the night they met. Instead of the boots she wore stiletto heels, with a 5" spike, that brought her normal 5'3" height to 5'8". He drawled as he lit a cigarette, " 'Sthat so"

She nodded as she pursed her full bee stung lips, and said in a very seductive voice, " I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life."

Lucien exhaled a cloud of blueish smoke, and drawled, " What d'ya have in mind?"

She slinked up to him, and pressed her voluptuous body against his as she gazed seductively into his brown eyes, and purred, " I'm sure I can think of something."

He slipped his arm around her tiny waist, and drawled softly in her ear, " Let's get outta here yea."

She nodded as they walked out, got in his car, and roared away.

**Hope y'all like this story. Tell me what y'all think**


	2. Ch 2: Reminiscing About the Past

**A/N: This is first sex scene I've ever written so be nice**

**Ch 2: Reminiscing About the Past **

Lucien led Gwen up to his apartment, and started giving her the grand. They were in the bedroom, when she looked around, and asked seductively, " So what do you wanna do now?"

He smirked as he scooped her up in his arms, carried over to large king sized bed, and dropped her on the black sheets, then he stepped back, and shed his duster, shirt, and boots. He walked over, and sat down beside Gwen, and started to kiss her very passionately. He ran his tongue over hers as his hands undid the strings that were holding her top up, freeing her massive 36DD breasts. He continued kissing her as his expert hands tweaked, and massaged her massive globes, and protruding niipples. Then he took his left hand, and slid it down the front of her skirt, and began to softly rub her clitoris. She moaned in his mouth as he went from teasing her clitoris to inserting two fingers into vagina, and pumping them in, and out. Then he stopped kissing her, bent down, and began to suck, and chew on her hard nipples. He alternated between one, then the other. When he felt that he had done a good enough job up top he dropped to his knees, and began to lick, and suck on her clitoris all the keeping his fingers in her vagina. Now she was moaning nonstop. Finally she screamed real loud, locked her legs around his head, and flooded his mouth with her juices. He swallowed every last drop, stood up, and drawled, "Liked that did ya."

She smirked as she asked, Yea I liked that a lot. Where did you learn all the things you did to me?"

Lucien smirked as he drawled, " I've been around for awhile, picked up a few things."

She smiled a devilish smile as she pushed him back on the bed, finished taking off her clothes, kicked offer her heels, and licked her full bee stung lips as she said in a lust filled voice, " My turn."

She ran her hands through the thick dark black hair that covered his chest, then she undid his belt, and pants, yanked them off, and threw them in the corner with all of his other clothes. She kissed her way down his rippling muscular chest, and washboard abs. When she got to his hardness she let out a squeal of delight as she began to kiss, and lick his shaft. She used one hand to cup, and massage his testicles while she wrapped the other hand around his long thick shaft, and began to pump her hand up, and down. While still stroking him she engulfed his shaft in her hot wet mouth, and began to suck hard. He could feel his climax coming, apparently she could too, because she vastly increased her speed. Suddenly he exploded, shooting jets of his seed deep into her throat. She swallowed every last drop, the she moved up his body, and they kissed very passionately. She lined her vagina up with his hardness, and slammed down. She rocked back, and forth for several minutes, until he grabbed her hips, and swiftly flipped them to where he was on top. He thrust into with lightning speed, causing her one climax after another. She dug her nails into his back as she moaned very loudly. He could feel his impending climax approaching, He thrust very deeply into her and sunk his fangs into her neck as he exploded within her. Then he rolled off of her, and they began to cuddle. She asked as she lightly ran her fingers through the thick of hair on his chest, " Tell me what you were like as a mortal."

He laughed as he said, " Well I was born in what is now Dublin in 1172, my father was a sik merchant, and my mother was an English countess. I grew up in the lap of luxury, but I hated it. I would always defy my father, and mother. By the time I was twenty six I had already joined the military, much to my parents horror. When I went to fight in the crusades my father had disowned me. One night after a particularly brutal battle one of my commanders had brought in a belly dancer from one of the local villages. Her name was Jasmine, and she took an immediate liking to me. We slept together, after that she turned me. We slaughtered the entire camp, then stowed away on a ship bound for Ireland. We first went to my parents house, because she told me that family blood was the sweetest. I knocked on the door, and my mother answered, she was overjoyed that I had returned from that dreadful place. She invited us in, and as soon as she turned her back I sunk my fangs into her throat, and sucked her dry. My father having heard the commotion came running into the room, as he saw my mother lying dead on the floor he started to run out of the door. But before he had taken two steps I was upon him, I took my time killing him, and after I had made him suffer for a while I sunk my fangs into his neck, and drained him dry also. Then me, and my sire killed all of the servants, then we slaughtered the entire town. After that we cut a bloody swath through Europe, and Asia. Finally in 1448 she had grown tired of me , and left. After that I met another vampire, and we picked right where me, and Jasmine had left off. But eventually she too grew tired of me, and left. Three years later I grew tired of killing humans, and started feeding off animals. Then in 1850 I started to protect humans from the denizens ofthe underworld."

Gwen asked, " Whatever happened to your sire Jasmine?"

Lucien lit a cigarette as he drawled, " She was killed by a vampire hunter in 1902."

Gwen asked, " Did you kill the vampire hunter?"

Lucien looked down in shame, and disgust as he said, " I found him in 1907, and tortured him for several hours, then I killed him."

Gwen wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer as she said, " It's alright baby. You were avenging your creator. There's nothing to be ashamed of about that."

While they cuddled he slid his hard 10" shaft into her steaming vagina, and began to thrust very fast. Finally they both climaxed together. After they were done she said, " Well that was a nice surprise."

He nodded as he kissed her very passionately, and then moved down to suck on her neck. She moaned as he gently licked her neck. She said in soft feathery voice, " Bite me again."

He pulled back from her neck, and stared into her eyes as he asked, " Are you sure?"

She nodded as he bent back down to her neck, and began sucking on her neck again. Then she felt a tiny prick as he slid his fangs into her neck, and moaned in pure ecstasy as he began sucking her blood. 20 minutes later he withdrew his fangs, and began to gently lick at the two puncture holes Then he kissed her again, and said, " Tell me about you."

She said, " I was born here in New Orleans in 1998. My father took off before I was born, so I don't know who he is, my mother works at a restaurant called _The Crawfish Palace. _We live with my grandmother, and my two aunts. My grandmother is the head of our coven, and a very powerful witch, as are my mother, and my two aunts. I'm just a beginner that's why I'm not very powerful. I first learned I was a witch, a year ago when I was 15. A boy tried to rape me, and I waved my arms to try, and keep him away from me, and I ended throwing him trough a steel door. I was so scared, I ran home, and told my mother what had happened, and when she explained our heritage."

She heard Lucien growling low in his chest ever since she had mentioned being almost raped. She looked at him, and first time in her life she thought she was falling in love. She suppressed a giggle as she asked lightly, What's wrong?"

He made himself quit growling as he said, " I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you give me his name I'll torture him for a real long time, then kill him real slow."

She couldn't suppress her giggles anymore as she asked, " I thought you didn't kill humans anymore?"

He said seriously, " I'll kill if it's to protect the people I love."

Realizing what he had just said he grew silent. She looked at him, and in a whisper she asked, " Did you just say you love me?"

Immediately he said, " Yea I did, d-do you love me?"

She was quiet for several minutes, then she said, " I've only know you for three days, but yea I love you too."

He leapt to his feet, and grabbed her in a hug, and began twirling her around his bedroom. Once he set her down she looked at her watch, and saw that it was almost six in the morning. She exclaimed, " Oh shit I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

He laughed as he said, " We'll get some sleep, then we'll call your house, and I'll take you home at sunset."

She nodded as they both laid down on the bed, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, and within minutes they both asleep.


	3. Ch 3: Meeting the Coven

**Ch 3: Meeting the Coven **

Gwen woke up to the sound of the shower running. She glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 5:40 in the evening. She threw the black, and silver comforter to the side, and climbed out of the big king sized bed. She walked into the bathroom, and climbed in the shower with Lucien as she purred in his ear, " Good morning lover sleep well."

He spun around, and captured her in his strong arms as he drawled, " like the dead. You?"

She giggled as she captured his lips with hers, and kissed him very passionately. He then inserted his rigid 10" shaft into her leaking vagina, and they began to make love under the shower. 50 minutes later they both climbed out of the shower, and began to get dressed. Lucien was leaning against the bathroom door smoking a cigarette. He drawled as he exhaled a cloud of blueish smoke, " Ya almost ready?"

She said lightly as she applied her black eyeliner, " Not even close."

He asked as he crushed his cigarette out in the black marble ashtray, " What more do you have to do your dressed?"

She turned, and in a sultry voice said as she fastened a black velvet choker around her neck, " Oh I've got all kinds of things to do still."

He heaved an unneeded sigh as he lit another cigarette. After 5 minutes he said, " I'm getting something to eat."

Gwen looked up from applying her blood red lipstick, and asked, " But I thought we could eat together."

Lucien shot her a sexy half smile as said, " Relax baby we're still gonna go eat together, I just have to get my liquid dinner first."

She was confused at first, but soon realization dawned on her, and she said as finished applying her lipstick, and start to put on dark blue eye shadow, " Okay you go do that I'll be done by time you are."

He chuckled, and shook his head as he walked off. 15 minutes later Gwen sauntered into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Lucien as she purred, " I'm ready baby."

He smirked to himself as he suddenly leapt to his feet, causing her to squeal . She wrapped herself around his body as he walked to the sink, and deposited his mug in the water. Then he walked out to his car with her still clinging to him. He effortlessly flipped her over his shoulder, and into the passenger seat, then he climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine, and roared off. They reached the restaurant in record time. It was hard for them to get in at first, but as soon as Lucien growled at the matre'd they were quickly showed to a table. After they had order their wine, and the food was brought to them Gwen asked, " Lucien you're a vampire I thought all you ate was blood."

Lucien smirked as he ate another piece of his rare steak then drawled, " True I don't have to eat food, for the simple fact that it provides no nourishment what so ever. It looks normal, and above anything else us undead creatures of the night want to appear normal."

She nodded as she continued to eat her chicken. 20 minutes later they were back on the road. Lucien was just pulling into the drive, when the door was thrown open, and four women came running out. Lucien shut the car off, climbed out, then turned around, and helped her. Once her feet were on solid ground she turned to her family, and said, " Lucien I want you to meet my Mom Alyssa Boudreaux, my Grandma Gabrielle Boudreaux, my aunt Sophia Boudreaux, and my other aunt Rose Boudreaux. Guys I want you to meet Lucien."

Alyssa asked, " So you're Lucien, the vampire that saves humans."

Lucien nodded as Gabrielle said, " I remember you. We fought together many years ago."

Lucien was confused for several moments, then he said, " I remember. It was back in 1975. You were being stalked by witch hunters. We fought, and killed them."

She nodded as Sophia asked, " I love your car, what kind is it?"

Lucien said, " It's a 1969 Corvette Stingray 427."

Alyssa said, " Lucien thank you for bringing my daughter home. Would you like to come in?"

He was about to answer, when suddenly they were surrounded. He sniffed the air, and quickly surmised that their attackers were human. He drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Aw hello boys. What'cha want?"

The tallest one said in a voice like thunder, " We are not here for you. We are here for the witches. So please step aside if you would."

Lucien smirked as he drawled, " Not gonna happen."

Then he flicked his cigarette into the big one's eyes, and lunged at the group. He killed one of them by breaking his neck, then as he spun to meet the rest he let his face change into that of the demon. He saw someone shoot a crossbow bolt at the women, he spun around, and caught it in midair. Then he growled as he threw it into one of he human's, " Big mistake."

For the first time in over 200 years he let his demon reign, and it felt great. He roared in delight as he tore through human after human. Until finally there was only one of them left. He stalked over, and knocked the tranq gun out of the human's hand as he growled, " Time we had a talk."

Then he grabbed the human around the throat, and drug up to house. He drug the human down to the basement, and tied him to a chair. Then he leaned forward, and hissed into the human's ear, " You made a big mistake coming here tonight. Now why did you attack?"

The human said, " I'm not scared of you vampire. I've been torture by better demons than you, so do your worst. I'm not saying anything."

Lucien smirked. It had been over a hundred years since he had gotten to torture anybody, and his demon reveled at the thought. Lucien growled, " Listen boy, I'm the biggest mass murderer you've ever met, and I'll love torturing you, but to save yourself a shitload of pain, just tell me who ordered the attack"

The man refused to answer. Lucien heaved an unneeded sigh as he said, " I warned you."

And with that he pulled out a long wicked looking dagger, and proceed to make shallow cuts all over the man's torso. The man screamed in agony, but Lucien ignored him, and cut out his right eye. The man was practically sobbing as he said, " We call ourselves witch hunters, and we need these witches to resurrect someone."

Lucien growled, " Who are you going to resurrect?"

The man hesitated, so Lucien began to cut out his left eye. Finally the man said, " We want to resurrect Ileana."

**Who is Ileana**


	4. Ch 4: Intentions Revealed

**Ch 4: Intentions Revealed**

Lucien stared at the bloody, battered human as he asked, " Did you say you were going to resurrect Ileana?"

The human nodded weakly as he said, " That's what our lord, and master Pandora wants."

Lucien suddenly broke the human's neck, then he walked upstairs, and told the women in the living room, " I just learned they plan to bring Ileana back using your blood. They were told to do so by Pandora."

Gabrielle gasped as she said, " Ileana is an Old One, and Pandora is the oldest vampire, quite possibly the original vampire. What could she possibly want with Ileana."

Lucien said, " The human didn't know. He told me everything he knew."

Alyssa asked, " Mom what is an old one?"

Gabrielle said, " The Old Ones ruled this world long before humans. They were the very first demons.

Lucien lit a cigarette as he drawled, " I'll go talk to some people, and find out what they know about this group."

And with he walked out of the house, climbed into his car, and roared away.

Two hours later Lucien walked into yet another demon bar. He walked up to the bar, and asked a huge Fyarl demon, " D'ya know where I can find Pandora?"

The demon glared at Lucien as he growled, " Ya got a lot of nerve showin up here traitor."

Lucien vamped out as he drug the demon over the bar, and growled, " Quit fuckin around with me, and tell where the fuck she is right goddamn now."

The demon squirmed in Lucien's iron like grip on his throat. It stared into Lucien's glowing blue eyes, then it said, " She's got her base of operations set up north of town in the abandoned nuclear plant. Now please don't kill me."

Lucien slung it to the other side the bar, and walked out. He jumped into his car, and roared off in the direction of the factory. He parked his car several streets away, and continued on foot. Sticking to of the rooftops. When he got to the factory he saw nearly three dozen Vamps, Demons, and Lycans roaming around. He heaved an unneeded sigh as he vamped out, and dove off the building. When he landed there was a huge Scoria demon in front of him. He swiftly snapped it's neck, and stealthily crept up to the door. He was about to enter, when suddenly he was surrounded by demons, Vamps, and Lycans. He roared as they closed in around him. He looked up, and his blood ran cold as the beautiful alluring, and very seductive Pandora came walking out. She stood 5'7" tall, and weighed 117. She had a pale patite, and buxom figure. She had long thick wavy raven black hair that spilled all the way down her back, blood red painted full bee stung lips, beautiful almond shaped brown eyes that were ringed in black eyeliner. She wore a sheer black dress, a black lace choker, and black leather stiletto boots. She purred in a silky seductive voice, " Lucien my darling boy what are you doing here?"

Lucien growled as he struggled to get free, " I came here to tell you to leave the Boudreaux Coven alone."

She motioned for Lucien to be set free, and to follow her inside as she purred, " If you want to talk to me all you have to do is say so."

Lucien was finding it very hard to tear his eyes away from this undead goddess. As he watched her she purred as she sat down right beside him, " Do you remember when we first met?"

He nodded as he said, " Yea it was in 1448 I was in Rome of all places, I had just finished massacring everyone in a small convent, when I felt you're presence. I stalked you for several nights, then finally on the twelfth night I cornered you in an alley, and we had wild passionate sex for hours right there."

She nodded as she purred, " Come back to me my darling boy and together we can resurrect Ileana."

Lucien shook his head as he rose to his feet, and said, " Sorry Pandora I swore my allegiance to Gwen, and her family."

Pandora shrieked as she leapt up, and smashed Lucien in the jaw with a haymaker. Lucien flew into the wall, but immediately rolled to his feet, in full vamp mode. She charged at him with a stake in her hand. He dropped to one knee, and swept her feet out from under her, but as he was about to plunge the stake through her heart, her army burst in, and grabbed Lucien. He roared as he tried to break free. Pandora purred as she slinked up to him, " Now why ya gotta be like that, and throw in with humans?"

Lucien growled as he suddenly shot a leg out, and kicked her under the chin, " Because I swore I'd protect humanity from the likes of you."

His kick sent her crashing into the wall, He used the distraction to slam his head back, and stun the Grocslar demon holding him. Once the demon was stunned He spun around, and slammed stiffened fingers into it's throat, pulping it's throat, and killing it. Then he dropped down, and put his fist through an oncoming Stone demon, shattering it. Then he spun around to meet 4 Barkuk demons rushing at him, he broke the first one's neck, and shoved stiffened fingers into another's throat. He was about to attack a third, when suddenly it exploded. He spun around, and saw Gwen standing there. He shouted as he killed the fourth by ripping it's throat out, " What the hell are ya doin here, and how the hell did ya find me?"

She said as she blew up to vamps, " I scryed for you, and decided to come help."

He yelled as he produced a stake from his duster pocket, and dusted 4 vamps, " Thanks babe, now get the hell outta here."

She yelled as she used her telekinesis to slam an Ice demon into a Fire demon, killing them both, " Not without you."

He nodded as he killed 7 more vamps, then he ran over, grabbed her hand, and together they ran out of the factory. Once they reached her car, a dark red 1999 Ferrari Daytona Spider. They jumped in, and with Lucien driving peeled out, and roared away from the factory. Once they were a safe distance away Lucien stopped the car, jumped out, and got into his car. Then they both sped back to her house.


	5. Ch 5: A Little R&R

**Ch 5: A little R&R**

A month later Lucien was down in the basement pounding a punching bag with punches, kicks, and jump kicks, when Gwen walked down, and sat on the steps, and just watched him. He was dressed only in pair of loose exercise pants. She watched as he pounded the bag with a flurry of lefts, and rights. For several minutes she watched him, then she stood up, and walks toward him. He stopped pounding on the bag, and looked at her. Her long blood red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a tight blood red sports bra, and black yoga pants. She asked, " I was hoping you could teach me to fight?"

He smirked as he said, " sure. Come here, and stand on the mat. Now when I run at you I want you to sidestep, and elbow me in the back of the head. Are you ready?"

At her nod he ran at her, she sidestepped perfectly, but when she went to elbow him she leaned into it, and ended up falling on her butt. Lucien smirked as she climbed to her feet, and said, " Let's do it again."

He nodded as he got into position. They practiced the move, for three hours, until she had it down perfectly." Then he said, " Let's practice a spinning heel kick."

He showed her how to do it, the he stepped back, and watched as she spun around, and promptly fell on her butt again. She jumped back to her feet, and tried it again. She practiced for three more hours until she could perfectly execute that move as well. Lucien drawled as he threw her a water bottle, and a towel, " What d'ya say we call it quits for the day, get a shower, and go out tonight."

She nodded, and mopped the sweat of her forehead as she said, " Sure."

15 minutes later Lucien was standing under the scalding hot water, when he felt Gwen slip in behind him. He turned around, and wrapped his arms around her. He inserted his rigid 10" shaft into her vagina, and started to thrust hard. She began moaning very loud, and started having climax, after climax. He kept thrusting until with a loud guttural yell he sunk his fangs into neck as he exploded inside of her. Then they cleaned themselves up, finished their shower, and got out. 5 Minutes later Lucien was dressed, and waiting on Gwen. 45 Minutes later she emerged dressed in skintight black leather pants, and a skin tight blood red halter top, and black stiletto boots. She had her long blood red hair framing her angelic face, dark red lip gloss on her full bee stung lips, and black eyeliner framing her gorgeous almond shaped emerald green eyes. He whistled as he lit a cigarette, and said, " Damn you're beautiful."

Gwen giggled as she gazed at him from under her long lashes. She asked as she grabbed her phone, " Ya wanna take my car, or your's?"

Lucien said as he stubbed out his half smoked cigarette, and shrugged into his duster, " We'll take your car, but I drive."

She nodded as she threw him the keys, and said, " Alright handsome just let me tell my mom we're going out."

He nodded as he went out to start the car. 15 minutes later she came out, and climbed into the passenger seat. Once they started driving he asked, " So babe where to?"

She thought about it, then she said, " How about we go to the Triple Nickel."

He nodded as he lit a cigarette, and slammed the car into 8th gear, and roared down the street. 10 minutes later they arrived at the club, thanks to Lucien breaking every traffic law. He flicked his still smoldering cigarette away as he paid the cover charge, and led her inside. He bought a beer for himself, and a coke for her while she went to talk with her friends. He found her with ease, and slid in beside her as he handed her her drink. He took a sip of his beer as she introduced him to her friends, who were drooling over him. She pointed to two petite blondes as she said, " This is Lana, and her sister Jenna Mayweather. Then she pointed to a Mexican girl with short black hair, and said, " And this isMaria Jimenez."

Then she said, " Girls his is Lucien."

Lana said in her high pitched voice, " I'm so not ready for school to start back next week."

Jenna said ," Like I know depressing much."

Maria said as Lucien lit another cigarette, " I'm gonna hate going back to school, but I can't wait to see Justin. He's getting back next week. And I bet Billy missed you."

Lucien arched a scarred eyebrow as he asked with a hint of jealousy, " Who's Billy?"

Gwen patted his arm as she glared at Maria, and said, " Don't worry baby Billy's Justin's twin brother He's had a crush on me for years, but I'm your girl."

Lucien wrapped his arm around as he drawled, " Damn right you are."

Jenna whispered to her sister, unaware Lucien could hear every word thanks to his vampiric hearing, " Possessive much?"

Lana laughed as she whispered back, " A little, but why would she want Billy, when she has salty goodness like that?"

Lucien rose fluidly to his feet as he said, " I'm getting another beer."

Once he had walked back to the bar Lana said, " Damn girl when did you meet him?"

Gwen took a drink of her Coke, then she said, " We met a month ago in Los Innocence."

Jenna asked, " I have to know is he good in bed?"

Gwen beamed as she said, " He's excellent."

Maria laughed as she said, " You slut."

Lucien was just about to the table, when Gwen ran over, and grabbed his arm, and said, " Let's dance."

Lucien laughed as he set his beer down, and shed his duster as he said, " Sure babe."

He led out to the dance floor, and put his hands on her hips as she began to dance very seductively. They danced to 4 more songs, then they went back to the table. He grabbed his beer, and downed half of it in one long swallow. Suddenly the doors burst open, and a gang of vamps swarmed in.


	6. Ch 6: Massacres

**Ch 6: Massacres**

Lucien threw his cigarette to the ground, not really caring at the moment if it burned the floor, or not as he growled dangerously, " Leave now."

The lead vamp, a gangster wannabe hissed, " We're here to feed off everyone in here."

Lucien growled, " If you want to live it would behoove you to look somewhere else for a meal."

The lead vamp glared at Lucien as he hissed, " You; you're a traitor."

Lucien sneered as Gwen covertly slipped a stake into his outstretched hand. Then without warning Lucien lunged, and plunged the stake into the vamp's heart, turning him to dust. As the dust settled the remaining 19 vamp's rushed Lucien. He twisted to the right to avoid being skewered, only to have his back sliced open. He roared in pain as he staked 2 vamps. As the dust was settling he was tackled by 6 vamps, and was made to watch as the rest of the gang slaughtered everyone in the club, with the exceptions of Lana, Jenna, and Gwen, who they had forced to hide with them. They all watched in horror as Maria was ripped apart. Lucien struggled, and finally after releasing his demon, and vamping out was he able to break free, and kill every single vamp. He walked over, and crouched down in front of Gwen, and her friends, and asked, " You three alright."

Lana shrieked as Jenna screamed, " Ohmigod, Ohmigod. He's one of them."

Gwen said as she rose to her feet, " No he's a good vampire. He doesn't feed off humans, he helps them."

Lana asked as Lucien's face changed back to his human one, " So you're not gonna kill us?"

He shook his head as he said, " Ya don't have anything to worry about."

They both nodded as they hurried home. Lucien grabbed his duster, and was just about to put it on, when Gwen said, " Wait turn around let me see your back."

He shook his head as he painfully shrugged into his duster, and said, " Wait till we get back home."

She nodded as they walked out to her car, and roared back to her house. Once they got back to her house, she made him take off his duster, and the torn bloodstained black t-shirt. Then she made him sit on the couch, until she returned. 5 minutes later she returned with a bottle of antiseptic, clean washcloths, and some bandages. She poured some of the antiseptic on one of the washcloths, and gently began to clean the wound. After she had thoroughly cleaned the deep slice she wrapped his torso in sterile white bandages. He laughed when she finished. She asked, " What's so funny hotshot?"

He said as he lit a cigarette, " Ya do know this'll probably be healed by tomorrow."

She said as she sat on his lap, Wow you heal fast."

He kissed her hard, then he said making his Irish Brogue very thick, " Ye have no idea darlin."

She giggled as she laid her head on his cool chest, and went to sleep. He quickly finished his cigarette, kicked off his boots, being careful not to disturb her stretched out, and ran his fingers through her long luscious hair for several minutes, then. he to drifted off to sleep. He was awoken several hours later by the smell of fresh warm pigs blood. He leapt off the couch, and quietly padded into the kitchen. He saw Gwen getting his blood out of the microwave, and set it on the counter. He smirked to himself as he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face in her long beautiful hair. She closed her eyes, and relaxed against him as he began to massage her massive breasts. He kept up his ministrations for several minutes he heard Alyssa, and Gabrielle enter the room. Alyssa smirked as she saw the panic stricken face of her daughter. Gabrielle asked, " Are you alright Gwen?"

She sighed as she rolled her eyes, and asked, " Yea sure why?"

Gabrielle said as she held up the Sunday paper, " Because I just read about the gruesome massacre at the Triple Nickel. That's your favorite club isn't it?"

Lucien took a sip of his blood as tears welled up in Gwen's eyes, and she started to sob as she said, " Oh Grandma it was horrible a gang of about 20 vampires broke in. Lucien was able to dust three of them before they overpowered him, and fed off everyone including Maria."

Alyssa asked as she comforted her daughter, " What saved you?"

Gwen said as she sobbed into her mother's shirt, Lana, and Jenna made me hide with them."

Alyssa asked, " Why were you unable to save them?"

Gwen said, " Because Mom he didn't want to vamp out, and scare my friends."

Lucien continued where she had left off, " But after they killed everyone in the joint I vamped, and dusted all of them."

Gabrielle gestured to the bandages that were wrapped around his torso as she asked, " Is that where you picked up that little souvenir?"

Lucien nodded as Gwen said, " I need to clean the wound again, and rebandage it."

Lucien smirked as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as she carefully cut away the bloodstained bandage only to discover there was no wound, not even a scar. She looked into Lucien's smirking face as she said, " You really do heal fast."

He took a drink of his blood, and then said lightly, " Told ya. And here ya thought I was messin with ya."

She shook her head as she leaned in for a kiss, tasting the pig's blood on his tongue but strangely realizing that it aroused her immensely. As he deepened the kiss Gabrielle whispered, " The prophecy is unfolding."

At those words Lucien abruptly broke the kiss, and asked in a slightly edged voice, " What prophecy?"


	7. Ch 7: Prophecies Revealed

**Ch 7: Prophecies Revealed**

Gabrielle sighed as she said, " There's an ancient prophecy that states an immensely powerful young witch will protect humanity from the evil denizens of the underworld."

Gwen looked over at her grandmother, and asked in a weak voice, " That's the destiny that you keep talking about?"

Gabrielle said, " Yes child I am very sorry."

Gwen screamed as tears ran down her face, " No Grandma I won't do it, I just want to be a normal 16 year old girl."

Gabrielle said in a soft voice, " I'm sorry child, but you must it is you're destiny."

Gwen screamed before she ran out the door, " I won't do it, and you can't make me."

Alyssa watched as her daughter jumped in her car, and roared away. Then she turned to her mother, and said, " We can't make her do it."

Gabrielle said, " If she doesn't do it then the world is doomed."

Alyssa said, " I'll go talk to her."

Lucien said before he slipped out into the gray, and dreary morning, " I'll look too."

And with that they both were gone. Alyssa found Gwen huddled beneath a tree in the park. She sat down beside her daughter, and said, " Sweetheart I know this not fair at all for someone of your age to bear this burden, but as your grandmother had said it is your destiny."

Gwen said as she sobbed, " I just want to be a normal teenager, but no I'm some powerful preordained warrior cursed to forever fight against the underworld."

Alyssa embraced her daughter as she said, " True, but nothing says you can't have help. Me, your grandmother, and your aunts will help you as much we can."

Lucien having stealthily crept on the two said as he too sat under the tree, " And ya have me too darlin. Ya know I'll never leave your side unless you order me too."

She exclaimed in a very frightened voice, " Lucien the sun, you'll be killed!"

Lucien smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and said, " Don't worry bout me darlin. It's an overcast day, no direct sunlight. I can walk round durin the day."

She beamed at him as she leaned into him, and whispered, " Thank you Lucien."

He was about to say you're welcome, when suddenly the smell of wet dog, and very powerful magic flooded his nose. He leapt to his feet, vamping out at the same time. He growled as he stood protectively in front of Gwen, and Alyssa, " What the hell are you doing here, Raza?"

Raza was a tall very powerfully built man with long flowing black hair, and cold piercing dark brown eyes. He growled in a deep raspy voice, " Why I am here for the girl."

Lucien growled, " I don't think so."

Raza smirked as he shed the long black trench coat he was wearing, and transformed into a huge black werewolf. He growled, " I'll be taking the girl vampire, but before I do, I'm going to kill you."

Lucien smirked evilly as he growled, " Bring it on Fido."

Raza roared as he lunged at Lucien. Lucien deftly spun out of the way, as the beast rushed past. Raza whirled around, and raked his claws down Lucien's cheek, leaving 5 deep bloody furrows. Lucien growled in pain as he lashed out with a powerful side kick that caught Raza on the side of the head that sent him flying into a tree. Raza leapt to his feet, and howled in pain as he lunged again. Lucien leapt over Raza, performed a triple somersault, and then landed behind the beast. Raza whirled around, and was caught under the chin by a rising knee strike, that snapped his head back, and stunned him. Once he was stunned Lucien peppered his midsection with a vicious combination of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. Raza leapt back, and buried the sharp claws of his left hand in Lucien's abdomen, and raised him up off the ground, and raised his right hand to decapitate the helpless vampire, when suddenly Raza was blasted from behind by Gwen. Raza whirled around, slinging a very weak Lucien into a tree. Raza swiftly advanced on Gwen, and lifted her up into the air by her throat as he roared, " Your gonna pay fer that girlie."

Lucien growled as he swayed back, and forth, " Leave er alone ya stinkin fur ball. Raza turned his cold glowing predatory yellow eyes on Lucien as roared, " or what vampire."

Taking advantage of his distraction Gwen used her telekinesis to slam a thick tree branch into Raza's face, causing him to drop her, and rub the long deep bloody gash along his muzzle. Lucien chuckled as he unsteadily made his way over to Gwen, and drawled as he savagely kicked Raza over, and over in the head, " Or that'll happen."

Raza weakly made his way to his feet, and half ran, half stumbled off. Lucien was about to chase after him, when suddenly his knees buckled, and he crashed to the ground unconscious. The next thing he knew he was lying in his bed with Gwen curled up beside him. Sensing that he was awake Gwen opened her eyes, and asked softly, " How are you feeling?"

Lucien shot her a sexy half smile as he drawled, " Oh like I was rode hard, and put away wet."

She giggled at his response, but then her face turned serious as she said, " I thought I had lost you, I mean you lost so much blood, and you wouldn't wake up. So I made you feed from me."

Lucien pulled her into his arm as he whispered into her luscious red hair, " Ssh, ssh it's alright baby, I'm alright now."

She looked up at him ,and said unshed tears shining in her beautiful emerald green eyes, " But what if I lose…"

He silenced her by capturing her in a very passionate kiss. He kissed her for what seemed like hours, then remembering she had to breathe he broke away. She giggled as she said, " Thanks I needed that."

He laughed as he said, " Yer welcome darlin."

She said as she reached down, and deftly undid his belt, and pants, " I need something else too."

He wriggled his dark eyebrows as he fluidly rose to feet, and shed his pants, then he climbed back into the bed, and pulled a now naked Gwen on top of him, and began to kiss her very passionately. She kissed him for several more minutes, then began to inch her way down his body. She stopped when she reached his rigid throbbing penis. She gave it a few soft strokes before sliding her plump bee stung lips over the engorged purple head, and slid all of his length in her mouth, then started to bob her head up, and down , and sucking gently as she used one hand to stroke him, and used the other to massage his testicles. He groaned as she began to suck harder. Then while his penis was still lodged in her throat, she lowered her steaming vagina over his mouth, and he began to suck hungrily onto her throbbing engorged clit. After several minutes they both climaxed. She raised herself up, letting his still rock hard penis slip from between her lips, and impaled herself on his 10" penis. She began to ride him like a woman possessed. As he sucked her nipples she began to moan very loudly, " Aw yea baby right there, faster, faster, harder."

He smirked around her nipple as he used all of his preternatural speed, and began thrusting harder into her. This drove her wild as she began tossing her long hair, and screaming at the top of her lungs, " Aw yea baby. I love you. I'm cuuuuming. LUCIEN."

She climaxed very hard, which set off his own very powerful climax. He came with a very loud guttural roar. After they were finished she rolled off of him, totally spent, cuddled up next to him, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to her giving him an incredible blow job. She grinned around his penis as she swirled her tongue around the swollen spongy purple head. He came with a very loud guttural roar, and filled her mouth with his hot sticky come. Amazingly she swallowed it all without gagging. When they were done she climbed off the bed, and said, " I've got to get ready for the first day of school."

He wriggled his eyebrows as he leapt from the bed, and drawled suggestively, " Ya want some comp'ny?"

She called back as she disappeared into the bathroom, " Sure Lover."

He smirked as he ran into the bathroom, and slipped into the shower with her. Once in there he spun her around, and inserted his penis into her vagina, and began to thrust gently into her as he murmured into her ear, " This's repayment for earlier."

She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him further into her, " Thank you. I've never had sex before school before."

He grunted as they both climaxed, " Can't say that no more."

She giggled, and said as he climbed out, " Nope, now go away so I can get ready."

He nodded as he dried himself off, and got dressed. 30 minutes later he was in the kitchen heating up his breakfast, when she walked in. His mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing. She wore black low rider jeans, black stiletto boots, a tight blue baby doll tee that hugged her ample breasts, and allowed a very generous amount of her luscious cleavage to be on display, and her skintight leather jacket. She arched her pierced eyebrow as she said playfully, " Close your mouth, or you'll draw flies."

He smirked as his eyes turned a deep blue, and he ran his tongue over his fangs, and drawled, " Damn darlin glad I'm already dead, or you'd give me a heart attack."

She smirked devilishly as she said, " Bye baby I'll be back by 3."

He drawled, " Alright darlin. I'll try to stop by your place this afternoon."

She said as she walked over, and kissed him, " No silly, I'm coming back here."

He nodded as she left.

**Tell me what y'all think of the direction. Also, I'm turning this story into a crossover with BTVS.**


	8. Ch 8: Reuniting with Old Friends

**Ch 8: Reuniting with Old Friends**

After she had left Lucien pulled out his cell, and called an old friend. As soon as the line was picked up he said, " Spike I need your help."

Spike was surprised to hear Lucien's voice, he hadn't seen him since he had helped destroy the first, and Sunnydale. That was 11 years ago. He asked Buffy walked in, " What's the problem mate?"

Lucien drawled as he drank his blood, " I need to talk with Giles. Where you guys at?"

Spike said as Buffy brought him his blood, " We're here in the French quarter. We got here last night."

Lucien chuckled as he drawled, " I was a bit unconscious last night."

Spike asked with concern in his voice, " What happened mate?"

Lucien drank the rest of his blood, then he drawled, " Had a run in with Raza last night, but what's worse is that Pandora sent him."

Spike growled, " What's that bitch want?"

Lucien asked, " Have ya ever heard of the Boudreaux coven?"

Spike said as Buffy plopped down beside him on the couch, " Nope can't say that I have, but I'll talk to Rupert."

Lucien drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Well anyway she's after a girl named Gwen Boudreaux. She wants to use her blood to resurrect Ileana. Also she's like Buffy except she's a witch."

Spike asked, " Where is she now?"

Lucien drawled as he shrugged his duster on, " She's at school, I'll bring her by when she gets out. Why don't you meet me at a bar. I'll meet only you, Buffy, and Giles there."

Spike asked, " What bar?"

Lucien drawled as he walked out to his car, " It's called _Los Innocence_."

Spike said as he pulled Buffy to her feet, " We'll meet you there mate."

Lucien said as climbed into his car, " Thanks Spike."

And with he pocketed his phone, started the car, and roared away. Luckily for Lucien, and Spike it was an overcast day, the usual for New Orleans. Lucien broke every traffic law known to man as he raced to the bar. When he arrived he saw that Spike, Buffy, and Giles were waiting for him. He climbed out of his car, and walked over to them. He pulled Buffy into a warm friendly embrace, then he shook Gile's hand as he said, " Glad ya could make it Rupert."

Giles said, " Of course I would come. After all we all owe you a huge debt. Besides I would love to meet this girl. I did some research after you called, and confirmed she is a warrior for good. Hopefully she will help us."

Lucien drawled as he led the way into the into the bar, " That's what the prophecy said."

Giles said as they sat in a corner booth, " I found another prophecy. It pertains to you, and Gwen."

Lucien asked as he ordered him, and Spike a beer, a soda for Buffy, and a pint of Guiness for Giles, " What sort of prophecy?"

Giles said as he sipped his Guiness , " It says that the witch will fall in love with the vampire who protects humans, together they will be the mightiest force of good this planet has ever seen."

Buffy asked as she took a drink of her soda, " More powerful than the Slayer?"

Giles said, " It is unclear as of yet how powerful she really is, but yes I think eventually she will match you in power."

Buffy nodded as she said, " Good it'll be good to have some help."

Lucien finished off his beer as he drawled, " Giles I'd like to continue training her."

Giles nodded as he said, " Of course."

Spike looked over at an unoccupied pool table, and smirked cockily as he challenged, " Think ya could still beat me mate?"

Lucien nodded as he lit a cigarette, and drawled, " Bring it on Cap'n Peroxide ."

Spike grinned as he racked the balls up, and handed Lucien a cue as he said, " You break."

Lucien smirked as he broke, and knocked 4 solids into a corner pocket, Buffy watched in awe as Lucien ran the table, and ended up wining without Spike even getting a chance to shoot. They racked up again, and played 8 more games. Lucien won all of them. Spike was about to ask Lucien if he wanted to play again, when they heard clapping, and a voice say, " Still good as ever I see."

Both Lucien, and Spike whirled around, vamping out as they went. Lucien growled, " What d'ya want Pandora?"

She purred as she wriggled her buxom body up against Lucien, " You know what I want my sweet, sweet boy."

Spike growled as Buffy stepped up beside him, " Ya ain't getting the girl ya bleedin witch."

She turned icy brown eyes on Spike as she cooed, " Hello William, it's been a long time."

Buffy snapped as she twirled a stake between her fingers, " keep talking you undead bitch."

Pandora looked amused by Buffy's threat as she said, " Aw a Slayer."

Buffy snapped, " Damn right a Slayer."

Pandora stared into Lucien's eyes, capturing him in her thrall as she said, seductively, " Come lover let us be away."

Unable to resist he started to follow her into the overcast day unaware that a horde of demons waited outside. As soon as he stepped outside he was knocked unconscious.


	9. Ch 9: Back to his old ways

**Ch 9: Back to his old ways**

Pandora ordered the nude, and unconscious Lucien be chained to a wall, then she ordered her army to leave her alone with her prisoner. As soon as the heavy steel door was slammed shut Lucien jerked awake, and groggily stared at his surroundings. He roared as he vamped out, " Where the hell am I?"

She cooed as she stepped into the light, " Why here with me my dear boy."

Lucien openly stared at the undead goddess before him. She wore a tight blood red dress that clung to every curve. She stared at his growing erection, and licked her plump red lips as she cooed, " Now where were we."

And with that she dropped to her knees, and engulfed his rock hard erection in her hot, wet mouth. He threw his head back, and roared in ecstasy as she swirled her tongue around the spongy head. She wrapped her tiny hands around his shaft, and started to stroke him as she continued to suck hard on his engorged penis. Just as he was on the verge of climaxing she climbed to her feet, and purred, " I'll only finish if you tell me where the witch, and her family are."

Lucien clenched his teeth as he growled, " No I won't."

She shook her head, and began to slowly undress as she said, " You naughty boy I will get what I want."

Lucien was speechless as he ogled her amazing body. She grinned devilishly as she began to caress her 43GG breasts, and purred, " You know you can't resist me, secretly you yearn for me to take you as my lover again don't you?"

Unable to help himself as he moaned, " God yes."

She smirked as she slipped one finger into her dripping vagina, coated it with her juices, and slipped it into his mouth, allowing him to suck it clean. The she began to stroke him again as she whispered into his ear, " Just tell me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

His resolve was quickly fading, and he mumbled, " I can't."

She fed him one of her breasts, and caressed his head as she whispered, " Aren't you tired of drinking pig's blood, and defending humans, when we could be destroying them, and rule this city as king, and queen?"

As he sucked hungrily on her breast Lucien realized he was tired of fighting, and decided he just wanted to be with this goddess. He raised his head up, and she saw much to her delight that his eyes were filled with an evil light. He smirked malovently as he ripped his arms free, and captured her. He smirked as he said in an evil voice, " Once I'm done ravaging you, we'll go kill them together."

She squealed in delight as he flipped her upside down, and began earnestly licking her vagina. She moaned as she engulfed his hard, thick shaft, and began sucking it very hard. They climaxed multiple times. Then he threw her down on the dirty concrete floor, and violently penetrated her. She screamed very loudly as she ran her nails down his back, leaving deep furrows that healed instantly. Then she sunk her fangs into his neck, and began to drink. He roared as he thrust into her very hard, and fast, then he growled in a lust filled voice, time for ya ta get on top."

He laid on his back, and she eagerly impaled herself, and began riding him like a mad woman. He massaged her massive breasts, then he alternated between sucking them. They climaxed multiple times, until finally he said roughly, " Stand up."

She reluctantly climbed off, and stood up. He rose fluidly to his feet, spun her around, and entered her from behind. She had forgotten how good he was, and screamed very loudly as he hammered away. He began to nip at her neck, then hen he sunk his fangs into her neck, and began to drink as they both exploded in a final very powerful climax. They both laid on her massive king sized bed, and began to formulate how they would attack Gwen, and her family. As he talked she began to stroke his now flaccid penis. He smirked as he said in a sarcastic voice, " Did ya miss me darlin?'

She nodded as she crawled down, and engulfed his now rock hard erection. He ran is fingers through her hair as she gave him the best blowjob of his entire 810 year life. He was greatly enjoying her affectionate attentions, when the door was thrown open, and three huge Vacara Demons ran in."

She looked up, and thundered, " How dare you interrupt me."

The demon glanced at them as he said, " Apologies Mistress, but we are under attack by Slayers."

She smirked as she said, " Good, then they can see my new king at work."

Lucien growled now clad in only his tight black jeans, " Good. Now Buffy will know what a true vampire is. She will think Angelus was harmless when I am done with her."

Pandora laughed as she purred, " Shall we my love."

Lucien growled as he vamped out, " Yea let's."

And with that he went out to confront Buffy. Buffy looked up when Lucien came strolling out of the factory. She was about to call out to him, when he grabbed a dark haired Slayer, and drained her dry. Suddenly her insides went cold as she saw him kill 3 more Slayers effortlessly. She dusted 6 more vamps, then ran to confront her former ally, and friend. She yelled as she threw a kick at his head, " What are you doing?"

He laughed as he dodged her kick, and sent flying into a wall. Then he walked over, and grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her off the ground as he drawled in a voice that sent shivers down her spine, " Hi Buff, Did you know I've killed 4 Slayers, well I guess it's 8 now."

She tried to punch him, but he caught her arm, and ripped it out of place as he quipped, " Aw, aw, aw. Can't have that now."

And with that he ripped her other arm out of place, causing her to scream in pain. Spike looked up when he saw her scream, then he looked over at Lucien, and saw pure evil resonating from his eyes. He muttered as he made his way to them, " This is just bloody great. He's helluva lot stronger then all o us put together. And what's worse he knows our every move in a fight.

**What d'yall think of me turning Lucien evil again**


	10. Ch 10: Confrontations

**Ch 10: Confrontations**

Spike ripped Buffy's limp body out of Lucien's arms, and threw a vicious right hook at his head. Lucien laughed as he easily blocked the punch, and hit Spike in the face with a devastating haymaker. Then he kicked Spike repeatedly in the ribs. Once he grew tired of kicking him, Lucien reached down, and hauled Spike up by his throat as he taunted, " Aw what's wrong Willy. Can't protect your girl."

Spike's eyes were glowing a bright feral yellow as he roared, " You touch er, I'll bloody kill you."

Lucien laughed cruelly as he slammed Spike into a wall, he was about to do it again, when suddenly something wrapped around his neck, and yanked him backward. He glared up into the hurt tear filled eyes of Gwen as he taunted, " You rank amateur who the hell do you think you are. You are nothing. Ya know every time I fucked you, I thought about Pandora, and wished you were her, so I could've at least got off. I mean every time I screwed you I had to fight the urge to laugh at how easily you gave it up."

Gwen said through her tears, " You're lying, it's not really you."

Lucien gave another evil laugh as he sneered, "Wtrong schoolgirl. This is the real me. The one you saw is just a front. But I gotta tell ya, I loved how I made ya scream my name."

Gwen whipped out a stake, and was about to stake him, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She whipped her head around, and stared in the eyes of the original vampire with a soul, Angel.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll write more in the next chapter**


	11. Ch 11: Master of Torment

**Ch 11: Master of Torment**

Gwen glared at Angel, and asked as Cordelia came running up, " Why can't I stake him?"

Angel said, " It's not his fault. He's under a spell."

Gwen screamed, " How do you know that?"

Angel said, " Because for over a hundred years he protected humans."

Gwen retorted, " He's a vampire he could have just decided to start killing humans again."

Cordelia shook her head as she said, " I've known him for 17 years, he's very committed to defending humans."

While they were arguing Lucien felt the mystical rope weaken. He gave mighty pull, and felt it shatter. He stood up triumphantly, and sneered, " Hello Soulboy, Seer."

Gwen tried to reestablish the rope, but he knocked her out as he growled, " Stay down."

Then he turned back to Angel, and Cordy as he sneered, " Heard you were dead, Cordy."

She sneered as she loosed a crossbow bolt at him, " I got better."

To her amazement he caught the bolt, and threw it back at her, impaling her leg as he drawled, " I'll see what I can do about that."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Angel went on the attack, and hit him in the jaw with a vicious haymaker. Lucien taunted as he hit Angel in the gut with an inside crescent kick, " C'mon Soulboy that all you got."

Angel quickly recovered, and retaliated with a low spinning back kick. Lucien dodged it, and retaliated with a vicious elbow strike, then a knee strike. He was about to kick Angel, when Pandora screamed. Lucien looked up, and saw that Kennedy was about to stake her. He savagely kicked Angel in the head, knocking him unconscious, then he ran over, grabbed Kennedy's arm, and broke it, then he grabbed a handful of her hair, and slung her bodily into a wall. Then he scooped Pandora up in his arms, and ran into the night.

Several nights later Lucien, and Pandora were taking refuge in an old factory. Pandora said after she had finished draining a young blonde girl, " I want to go out tonight."

Lucien said as he tossed the now drained corpse of a young redhead in the corner, " Alright, why don't we go pay Gwen's family a visit."

Pandora slunk up to him, and pressed seductively against him as she purred, " Really."

Lucien kissed her hard as he casually drawled, " Really, then we'll resurrect Ileana."

Pandora cooed, " Then we will rule this pathetic human infested city as King, and Queen."

Lucien gave an evil laugh as he growled in her ear, " No baby we could rule the world."

Pandora cackled evilly as she purred, " Now you're talking my sweet boy."

Lucien smirked, " Ya know it baby."

And with that they were gone. 45 minutes later they arrived at Gwen's house, and Lucien kicked, the door open, and raced inside, startling Gabrielle. He grabbed her by the throat, and growled in her ear, " Invite her in, or I will snap yer neck."

Gabrielle shuddered as she saw Pandora leaning against the doorframe. She uttered, " I invite you in."

Pandora slunk into the house, and up to Lucien as she purred, " Let's kill her first."

Lucien smirked as he said, " Whatever makes ya happy darlin."

And with they both sunk their fangs into Gabrielle's neck. Then they heard Alyssa, Rose, and Sophia enter through the front door. Lucien glanced at Pandora as he whispered, " Stay here I'll bring them in here."

She nodded, and hid as he walked out into the main room. He smirked to himself when he saw Alyssa, Rose, and Sophia talking. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. He regained his composure as he strode into the room. Alyssa looked up, and asked in a slightly startled voice, " Lucien what are you doing here?"

He drawled, " I came here looking for Gwen."

Alyssa said, " I want you to stay away from my daughter."

Lucien sneered, " Why ya wanna be like that?"

Alyssa retorted, " Gwen told us you're evil again."

He gave a cruel, evil laugh as he sneered, " Oh she went, and ruined the surprise."

Alyssa said as she threw Lucien into the wall, " I'll kill you."

Lucien leapt to his feet, and roared as he vamped out, " Ya shouldn't've done that bitch."

Before she could throw him into another wall Lucien smashed her in the jaw, then he quickly dispatched Rose, and Sophia. Then he drug all three women into the kitchen. Several hours later he woke them up, and sneered as he, and Pandora circled them, " Now we have some fun."

Alyssa asked in a fear filled voice, " What are you gonna do to us?"

Lucien sneered, " Well ya see Gwen's head ain't really in the game, so I'm hopin ta get her fully into it."

Rose spat, " I know we shouldn't have trusted you."

Lucien smirked as he sneered, " Shoulda gone with your first instinct. Now shall we begin


	12. Ch 12: Mind Games

**Ch 12: Mind Games**

Lucien leered at the three busty redheads as he sneered, " Ah this is gonna be so fuckin kickass. Who's first?"

Pandora slunk up, and pressed her body to Lucien as she purred, " Let's kill the mouthy bitch first."

Lucien leered Alyssa as he walked over, and snarled, " well ya heard her."

Alyssa asked, " What are you going to do to me?"

Lucien licked his lips as he sneered, " Oh I just thought I'd show ya what yer daughter was getting."

Alyssa paled as Lucien ripped the ropes from around her, and threw her to her knees, then he unzipped his jeans, and forced his long hard penis down her throat as he growled, " Suck it bitch."

Alyssa did as she was told, and massaged the massive member with her tongue while she stroked it with her hands. He reached down, and ripped her top off, and began to massage her massive 38DD breasts. He looked over her shoulder, and saw Pandora fingering herself, and rasped, " Come on over here darlin, and enjoy."

She purred, " What about the other two?"

He replied, " Let them participate as well."

She licked her lips as she untied Rose, and Sophia. As soon as they were untied she captured Sophia in a fiery passionate kiss as she fondled Rose's 32D breasts. Pandora then made Sophia stand up, disrobe, and walk over to Lucien, who grabbed her, and started to suck, and lick her vagina. Then he told Alyssa to quit, and he laid down on the ground, and told her to ride him, and told Sophia to sit on his face. They did as they were told, and soon he had both women screaming in pleasure. Then he threw Sophia off of him, and sunk his fangs into Alyssa's neck. And drained her dry. The he smirked evilly as he hissed, " It's your turn beautiful. Sophia tried to run away, but Lucien was to quick, he caught her, and proceeded to beat, and violently rape her for several hours, then he brutally attacked her neck, and proceeded to drain her dry as well. Then he turned predatory eyes on Rose. He growled, " Havin fun."

Rose had a very terrified look on her face as she replied in a quivering voice, " Y-you're a monster."

Lucien laughed heartily as he growled, " Darlin ya have no idea."

Pandora cooed in her silky seductive voice, " I've got her ripe for the taking my darling boy."

Lucien ran his tongue over his fangs as he growled, " Thanks darlin."

Rose trembled violently as he violently penetrated her, and raped her. This went on for several hours until she was unconscious. He viciously slapped her face as he drawled sarcastically, " Time wake to up Sleepin Beauty."

When her eyes opened he smirked, then ripped her throat out. Once they were done he carved crosses into their cheeks, then they went out the window. 15 minutes later, Buffy, Spike, Gwen, Giles, Angel, and Cordy walked into the grisly blood soaked house. Lucien heard Gwen's anguished, agonized sobs from his position, a roof across the way, and cackled manically. He gestured for Pandora to remain where she was, and leapt down to the ground, and sauntered into the house. He sneered, " How d'ya like what I did with the place?"


	13. Ch 13: Salvation

**Ch 13: Salvation**

Gwen glared at him as she screamed, " I'll kill you for this."

Lucien shot her an evil half smile as he sneered, " Though that would get yer head in the game."

Angel said, " Lucien we know Pandora has placed a spell on you, and we want to…"

Lucien cut him off with a palm strike to the temple, that sent Angel flying into a wall. Then he snarled, " Shove it Soulboy, I ain't under a spell, I just got tired of denying who I was."

Buffy leapt at him, but he deflected her punch, and retaliated with an elbow strike that knocked her unconscious. Gwen attempted to hit him with a fireball, but he evade the projectile, and was about to knock her out, when he suddenly stopped. He stared at her with bewildered eyes as he he ground out, what have you done to me?"

She replied as Angel climbed to his feet, " I didn't do anything to you."

He glared at her as he growled, " Ya lyin bitch what the hell did ya do to me?"

Angel said as he rubbed his temple, " She didn't do anything to you Lucien, you're feelings for her are so strong that they're breaking through the spell."

Gwen queried in a strained shaking voice, " Do you really hate me so much that it made you massacre my family?"

Lucien stared at her his eyes had gone back to their original dark brown., and his fangs had recessed. She could tell he was very conflicted. She placed a hand on his leather clad shoulder, while she gripped a cross in the other, and said, " You can tell me, I want to know."

Lucien rasped out between screams of pain, " I'm not under…under a s-spell dammit."

Gwen asked in a slightly panicked voice, " What's happening to him?"

Angel was about to respond, when Luciens eyes glowed briefly, and he screamed a blood curdling gut wrenching scream, then he fell limply to the floor. Angel growled, " They rensouled him."


	14. Ch 14: Guilt, Forgiveness, and Leaving

**Ch 14: Guilt, Forgiveness, and Leaving**

Gwen looked horrified as she asked, " You mean they cursed him?"

Spike replied, " No Pet, they rensouled him by merging his soul with his demon."

She asked, " How is that possible, and for that matter how do you know?"

Spike was about to respond, when Pandora came storming into the house. She stared at Lucien lying unconscious on the floor as she yelled, " What have you done to him?"

Spike growled as a newly awoken Buffy walked up beside him, " We broke your bleedin spell bitch."

Pandora yelled, " How?"

Gwen replied, " We gave him a soul."

Pandora screamed as she went to attack Gwen. She was blocked by Angel, who grabbed her by the throat, and hurled her out the door. She jumped to her feet, and bellowed as she ran off, " I'll be back, and you'll all pay for this."

Spike yelled back as Angel carried Lucien over to the couch, and laid him down, " Get stuffed ya crazy bitch."

Lucien bolted awake several hours later screaming, and crying. Gwen was right there to comfort him, " Ssh, ssh it's okay I'm here."

Lucien stared at her through his blood red tears, and said in a quiet shaky voice, " I-I'm so sorry Gwen. I-I killed your family. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I just didn't care. And the things I said to you, I can never make amends for all the evil I did."

While Gwen comforted him Angel, and Spike watched from the doorway. Spike said in a low voice, " I had a hard time coming to terms with all of the things I did, and I'm only 129, I can't imagine dealing with 640 years of guilt."

Angel replied quietly, " Yea tell me about it. Angelus couldn't hold a candle to Lucien when he was evil."

Buffy asked as her, and Cordy walked up, " How's he doing?"

Angel whispered, " Not good, he's remembering everything he ever did."

Cordy remarked, " Wow that's a lot of guilt."

Lucien heard her, and looked over at them with blood rimmed eyes as he said, " Buffy I'm so sorry for hurting you, same goes for you Angel, Spike, and Cordy, will you all ever be able to forgive me?"

Buffy walked over to him, and was about to lay a hand on his forehead, when Lucien leapt from the couch, and cowered in a corner as he screamed, " Don't touch me, I'm a monster."

Angel's heart broke at the pure unadulterated anguish that was on Lucien's face. He gestured for everyone to step back as he approached, knelt down, and said, " You're not a monster Lucien, you were just being true to your nature, I know what it's like, trust me."

Lucien began to sob again as he said, " I killed those girls, so ruthlessly."

Spike slowly walked up, and said, " We forgive you mate, it wasn't your fault you were under a spell."

He looked at Gwen again as he pleaded, " Please forgive me, " I didn't mean any of the things I said, I adore you, but I can't be around you right now."

Gwen stared at him as she asked, " What are you saying?"

Lucien replied, " It hurts to look at you right now, I see every thing I did to you. I need to go away for a while, and learn how to livve with all that I've done."

Gwen asked through her tears, " But what about Pandora?"

Lucien replied, "You have Angel, Cordy, Spike, and Buffy to help you, not to mention Willow, Kennedy, Giles, and a whole army of Slayers. I'll be back."

And with that he left.

**When will Lucien return**


	15. Ch 15: Learning to cope

**Ch 15: Learning to cope**

It had been three years since Lucien had left New Orleans, and had come to the monastery in Tibet. He meditated until sundown at which time he would prowl the countryside for vampires, and other demons. This night he was in luck. He found a gang of vamps slaughtering a village. The biggest vamp growled in Tibetan, " _**How dare you interrupt us. WE shall kill you for this transgression."**_

Lucien smirked, and vamped out as he growled back, " _**Ya could try."**_

And with that he attacked the vamps. The leader whipped out a huge broad sword, and attempted to decapitate Lucien, but he dodged the blow, and staked him. The other five vamps hissed, and charged him. Lucien gave a reckless smirk as he flipped the discarded broadsword into his hand, and decapitated the rest of them. Once he was finished he went back to the monastery. He said as he gathered his things, I appreciate your teaching me peace, and how to quiet the demon, but now I must leave."

The wizened old man nodded as he said, " I understand. Peace be unto you Lucien O'Connor."

He replied, " And unto you master."

And with that he left

Meanwhile back in New Orleans Buffy, Gwen, and their team were doing what they could to keep Pandora from raising Ileana. Ever since her family's demise Gwen's powers had grown greatly, now she not only had the powers of telekinesis the manipulation of molecules, and premonitions, but the power of flight, levitation, empathy, telepathy, and astral projection. They had been doing all they could to stop Pandora, but her army was huge. It was a mixture of demons, lycans, and vampires. Gwen, Gunn Angel, Buffy, and Spike were on patrol when they were surrounded by several lycans, demons, and vamps. Spike commented, " This looks like fun."

Gunn remarked as he swung his trusty hubcap axe, " Yea sure does. They had just discovered Gunn was still alive 7 months ago, and after they brought him back to New Orleans he began to help them stop Pandora. Angel remarked as he decapitated a Centaur, " I'm glad you both think so."

Spike snarked as he broke a reptile demon's neck, " Relax Peaches."

Angel rolled his eyes as he killed 4 vamps with one mighty swing of his sword. Just then they heard a scream, they looked up, and saw 6 kupua demons had Gwen cornered. They quickly dispatched their enemies, and raced to Gwen's aid, but before they could get there a dark shape flew to the ground, and with brutal efficiency dispatched the demons, then scooped the fallen witch up, and protectively held her while the others killed the last of the demons. When the battle was finished the figure set her back on the ground, and backed up a few paces, and stared at the exhausted warriors. Gwen was the first to speak, " Lucien." She breathed.

Angel, and Spike both warmly greeted their fellow vampire. Then Buffy embraced him, and whispered, " Glad to have you back."

Gunn warily stared at him for several minutes, the he said, " Thanks for the assist dawg."

He nodded as he watched Gwen. He slowly walked up to her, and pulled her in his arms, then he allowed his tears to flow. As did she. They stood there in each other's arms for several minutes, until Angel said, " might I suggest we move this reunion indoors.


	16. Ch 16: Unspeakable Tragedies

**Ch 16: Unspeakable Tragedies**

When they entered the huge mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans, Lucien was immediately thrown against the wall, and a black eyed Willow walked up, closely followed by Kennedy. Gwen yelled Willow let him go. Your spell worked, he has a soul now. He disappeared because he said being around me hurt, so he left."

Willow lowered him, and asked, " How come you never said anything?"

Gwen replied, " Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Cordy knew. They thought it was best no one else knew."

Giles nodded as he said, " That is understandable."

Kennedy said, " Well we're glad you're back."

Xander blew up, " You all are acting like he didn't kill 4 Slayers, but no amount of forgiveness will change that. I get that you feel bad, but the past is the past. What's worse you almost killed Buffy. you all can do whatever you want, but I refuse to share a house with a killer."

Buffy yelled, " Get over it Xander. He was different when he did that stuff, and as for not wanting to share a house with a killer, I guess that means you don't want me, Willow, Spike, Angel, Giles, Gunn, or even your own wife here. Besides it's Lucien's house."

Xander started to protest, but upon seeing the looks Cordy, Willow, Anya. Kennedy, Buffy, Dawn, and Gwen were shooting him he quickly shut his mouth. Instead he just stormed from the house. Once he was gone Lucien said, " I never wanted to cause any trouble."

Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, " You're not causing any trouble baby. I'm very glad you are back."

Lucien gently pushed her back as he said, " Thank you. I'm going to patrol."

Spike, Gunn Giles, Angel, and Buffy said they would go as well. Gwen watched as they left. Once they were gone It was only her Cordy, Dawn Willow, Kennedy, Anya, and a basement full of Slayers. Willow laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as she said, " He'll come around. Angel was like this both times we restored his soul."

Gwen looked hopeful as she asked, " Really, so he'll be back to normal soon?"

Cordy nodded as Gwen said, " I thought Spike said that you merged his soul with his demon instead of cursing him."

Willow said, " We did."

Gwen asked, " Then how come he's like this?"

Anya replied, " Because he has over 640 years of guilt to work through. Sadly I don't think he'll ever be the same."

Gwen had a horrified look on her face, and her eyes started to fill up with tears. Anya quickly said, " There's a very good chance I could be wrong you know."

3 nights later they were patrolling Lucien said, " Xander's right. I am a monster, I mean I'm the biggest mass murder you guys have ever seen. I don't deserve Gwen's forgiveness after what I did to her, and her family."

Angel said, " I became Angelus twice, and both Buffy, and Cordy forgave me."

Lucien turned to Buffy, and asked, " Did you truly forgive him? Even after everything he did?"

Buffy nodded as she said, " It was a little weird at first, but after a few weeks I had fully forgiven him."

Cordy chimed in, Me too."

Lucien nodded as Spike said, " Hell I tried to rape Buffy before I got my soul. She hated me for a while, but now look at us."

Lucien nodded. Then he turned to Gunn, and asked, " How did you make it out of the alley."

Gunn replied, " After the battle I managed to make it to a wizard, and he healed me. Then I went to NYC for a few years, but then I went to England, and worked with a group of demon hunters. Then about 7 months ago I came back to the States, and came down here to New Orleans. I worked as a demon hunter for a couple of months, but then one night while I was trying to save a kid from a huge gang of vamps, Angel, Cordy, Spike Buffy, and a whole army of Slayers appeared, and wiped them out. Then they asked me if I wanted to join them, and the rest is history."

Lucien nodded as Gunn quipped, " Your chick is hot."

Lucien growled low in his chest, as his eyes flashed blue. Gunn raised his hands as he said, " Chill man, I was just statin a fact."

Lucien forced himself to calm down as he said, " Sorry bout that. I know ya were just kiddin."

Gunn was about to say something, when suddenly Lucien's, Angel's Spike's, Buffy's, and Cordy's heads all snapped up. Both Lucien, and Spike vamped as a dozen vampires, and Lycans came walking out of the shadows. Lucien, Cordy, Buffy, and Angel gasped as they saw a newly vamped Xander, and Pandora leading them. Lucien growled, " What did you do Pandora?"

Pandora cooed as she ran a hand up, and down Xander's arm, " Well after you left me I had to find a suitable replacement, so I stalked Xander here for more than a year, then 3 nights ago, when he stormed from the house, I seduced him, then turned him."

Buffy was overcome with an uncontrollable rage as she stated in a hard as nails voice, " You will pay for that bitch."

Pandora sneered, " Is that so Slayer? Somehow I don't think so."

Lucien growled, " Believe it."

Suddenly Xander rushed forward, and smashed him in the face with a right hook as he growled, " Don't threaten my sire traitor."

Everyone was shocked at Xander's strength. Lucien surmised that since Pandora was an ancient, and shared her blood with Xander he got all her powers, Strength, Speed, etc. Lucien flipped back to his feet, and taunted as he wiped the blood from his split lip, " What'cha gonna do bout it fledge?"

Xander growled as he grabbed Buffy, " I'll kill you."

Lucien growled deep in his chest as Spike bellowed, " Let er go Whelp."

Xander turned cold predatory blue eyes on Spike as he growled, " Keep it up Captain Peroxide, and I'll snap her neck."

Spike roared, " Ya hurt er whelp, and you'll find out why they call me Spike."

Xander sneered as him, and Pandora fled with Buffy, " I'm not scared of you Bleach Boy."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth they were gone. A rage filled Spike growled, " I'll find that bleedin bastard, get Buffy back, and kill him slowly."


	17. Ch 17: Interrogation, or Torture

**Ch 17: Interrogation, or Torture**

Everybody felt defeated as they wearily trudged back into the mansion. Spike went down into the basement gym, and started to pound away at the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. Lucien came down, and said, " Spike you should tell the others about Buffy, and Xander."

Spike growled, " Sod off."

Lucien felt the last little restraint on his temper snap as he vamped, whirled Spike around, and shoved him up against the wall as he roared, " Listen up ye bloody Sassenach ye will tell them, cause they need ta bleedin know. I willna have ye feelin sorry fer yeself especially wi Buffy bein held as a bleedin prisoner. So shape yer arse up, and go tell them."

Spike stared at him for the longest time. He had never heard Lucien's Irish Brogue so thick. He attributed it to the high amount of stress he was feeling, mixed with how tired he was. Spike suddenly realized Lucien hadn't slept a wink since he returned from wherever he had been for the past 3 years. Spike asked, " Would you come with me?"

Lucien replied, " Sure."

Spike thanked him as they walked back into the main room. He cleared his throat, and said, " As you all know Buffy was taken, but what you do not know is that it was Xander who helped take her.

Anya asked, " Why would Xander help take her, unless.."

Lucien knew where she was going with this, an hurriedly cut her off, " No it's nothing like that, Xander was turned."

Anya gasped, and tears streamed down her face, Lucien turned away, only to see Kennedy comforting a sobbing Willow. He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, and was about to step outside, when Giles said softly, " May I speak with you?"

Lucien nodded as he led the former watcher into the garden, and asked, " What's on your mind Rupert?"

Giles asked, " Did Pandora turn Xander?"

Lucien nodded as he pounded his fist on the elegant wrought iron railing, and growled, " Yea, I'm gonna really enjoy staking that bitch."

Giles was about to respond, when suddenly hordes of vampires attacked them. Lucien yelled as he went into game face, and threw one vamp off the balcony, and staked another, " Get inside, and get everyone armed,"

Giles hurried inside, while Lucien growled as he staked another, " Where's Buffy?"

Xander replied as he jumped up onto the balcony, and kicked Lucien in the head with a hook kick. Lucien recovered very quickly, and peppered his midsection with a vicious flurry of jabs, and hooks, then he followed it up by bouncing his head off his knee, then a palm strike under the chin, and Xander was out cold. He was just about to turn around, when he felt very intense heat on his back,, and heard the agonizing scream of all the vamps as they died. He asked as he turned around, " What was that darlin?"

Willow replied, " A fire spell."

Lucien replied as he slung Xander's unconscious form over his shoulder, " Thanks."

Willow nodded as Lucien carried Xander down into the basement, and chained him to the wall, " What are you going to do to him?"

Lucien replied, " Get information."

Anya asked, " How."

Lucien replied coldly, " By any means necessary."

At Anya's horrified look Lucien said gently, " Anya it's not Xander anymore. It's a demon wearing Xander's face. I know this is very hard for you, but believe me it must be done."

And with that he ordered everyone but Spike, Angel, and Giles to leave. Once they were gone Lucien turned his glowing blue eyes on Xander as he growled, " Where's Buffy?"

Xander replied cockily, " That's the $64,000 question ain't it."

Giles punched him in the jaw as Lucien repeated the question. Xander laughed as he said, " Nice one Rupert, but you're about as threatening as a 10 year old girl."

Spike grabbed a dagge off the table, and dug it into Xander's left eye as he growled, " How bout me whelp am I threatenin?"

Xander screamed as Spike dug his eyeball out. Then Lucien repeated his question. Xander glared at them as he rasped, " Pandora offered you everything, yet you throw in with them. Why?"

Lucien replied as he took the dagger from Spike, and began to cut Xander's chest open, " Because I love Gwen, and I have a soul. Now I'll ask you once more. Where's Buffy?"

Xander replied, " Wouldn't you like to know"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Giles upended a whole bottle of holy water into his sliced opened chest, causing Xaneder to roar in pain as he bellowed, " You will tell us where Buffy is. Right bloody now."

A defeated Xander said, " She's in the power plant."

Lucien nodded as he staked him. Then they walked back upstairs, and told the group what they had learned.


	18. Ch 18: Formulating a Strategy

**Ch 18: Formulating a Strategy**

45 minutes later Lucien, Gwen, Spike, Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Giles, and Kennedy were arming themselves. Willow asked, " What's the plan?"

Spike growled, " We go in rescue Buffy, and kill every soddin ponce in the place."

Angel said, " Great Plan William, except for the fact that the place is crawling with vamp, demons, and Lycans."

Spike growled, " Sod off Peaches."

Angel was about to reply, when Lucien snapped, " Shut the hell up both of ya. Now listen up, when we go in Willow will do a locator spell to find Buffy, then Spike Giles, Willow, and Kennedy will go rescue her, while me, Gwen, Angel, Cordy, and Gunn hold em off. Understood."

They all nodded as a familiar sultry voice asked, " Got room for one more?"

**Who spoke?**


	19. Ch 19: One more guest to the party

**Ch 19: One more guest to the party**

They all whirled around, and saw Faith slouching in he doorway. Lucien grinned as he said, " Yea sure, ya can come with us."

Faith gave him lascivious leer as she purred seductively, " thanks handsome."

Gwen shot Faith a death glare as she pressed her body into Lucien's seductively as she said in a catty voice, " You must be Faith."

Faith glared back as she asked defensively, " Yea I am, who the hell are you?"

Gwen took a step forward, and said, " I'm Gwen Boudreaux, his girlfriend."

Faith sneered, " You mean his flavor of the month."

Gwen's green eyes narrowed as she asked " Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

Faith went to attack Gwen, only to be stopped Lucien. His eyes flashed blue as he growled, " Don't even try it Faith."

She glared at his as Angel said, " She brings up a very good point, how did you get out of prison, last I heard you had gone back to finish your sentence after the thing with the First."

Faith smirked as she said, " Good behavior."

Lucien nodded as he said, " Alright, you're with us."

We leave in 90 minutes."

**Will Gwen, and Faith work well together?**


	20. Ch 20: The Rescue Part I

**Ch 20: The Rescue Part I**

Lucien led the way up to the mansion, and whispered, " Ya member the plan?"

They all nodded. Lucien looked at Willow, and said, " I want you to telepathically link us all, and if ya run into trouble don't hesitate to call for help. Got it?"

She nodded as she formed the link. Then Lucien yelled as he, Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Gwen, and Faith rushed the Vampires, Lycans, and demons standing guard outside the mansion. While they did that Spike, Giles, Willow and Kennedy ran inside. Lucien had just beheaded a Fyarl Demon, when suddenly he heard Gwen cry out in pain. His head snapped up, and to his horror he saw that a werewolf had her by the throat, and was about to rip her apart. Lucien wasted no time in getting to her. He killed whatever got in his way. The Lycan was just about to deliver the fatal blow, when Lucien grabbed it's arm, and ripped it off, causing the Werewolf to roar in pain, and drop Gwen. Upon seeing she was safe, Lucien ripped it's head from his shoulders. Then he helped Gwen to her feet, and continued fighting. 20 minutes later all of thre guards were dead. He glanced around at his team, and was about to say something, when he heard Willow, " _**We need your help Lucien**_."


	21. Ch 21: The Rescue Part II

**Ch 21: The Rescue Part II**

Lucien gathered his team around him, and assessed their injuries, surprisingly there was only a handful of bruises, and scratches. Lucien said, " We're going in to pull Spike's team out, and save Buffy. I want you working in two man teams."

At Gwen's raised eyebrow he corrected, " 2 person teams."

She nodded her approval as he continued, " Angel, and Cordy, Gun, and Faith, and me, and Gwen. Everyone understand?"

Faith asked, " Why doesn't the amateur witch team with Gunn, and I'll team with you?"

Gwen glared at Faith as she said, " This amateur witch can watch his back, maybe Gunn should worry about you watching his."

Faith glared daggers at Gwen as she said, "You tryin to say somethin witch?"

Gwen put her hands on her hips, and was about to reply, when Lucien roared, " Enough both of you, Faith you do what do what I said, or you can take yer ass back ta wherever it is ya came from. And Gwen quit arguin with er."

They glared at each other as they nodded in agreement. Once that was resolved Lucien looked around at his small team, and growled, " Let's finish this."

And with that they ran into the warehouse. 15 minutes later they were standing in front of a huge set of oak doors. Lucien quipped, " Should we ring the bell?"

Angel cracked a grin as he savagely kicked the doors open. The sight that greeted them was several vampires, and demons, with Pandora sitting on a dais, and Buffy Spike, Willow, Kennedy, and Giles chained around her. Lucien roared, " This ends now you undead soulless bitch."

Pandora glared at him as she screeched, " You killed my new king."

Lucien gave her a cruel smile as he said, " Yep sure did, and guess who's next."

And with he extended both his arm, and shot out two stakes, dusting to vamps. While he did this he communicated with Willow, " _**Can ya get free?**_"

She replied, " _**I think so, what are you planning?**_"

He replied as he broke a centaur's neck, " _**When you get free, get Spike, and Buffy free, then get Kennedy, and Giles free.**_"

Willow communicated that she understood. Lucien cast a glance at his friends, and saw that except for a few vamps, and some demons, the room was almost clear. Within no time the others were free, and all that remained of the enemy was Raza, and Pandora. Lucien roared, Everyone, but me, Spike, Buffy, Gwen, and Angel out now."

When the others went to protest, Lucien roared, " I SAID GO."

And with that they all left.

**Just a few chapters left**


End file.
